


【盾冬】Assassin

by Jin_Livy



Category: steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Livy/pseuds/Jin_Livy
Summary: 史蒂夫很好奇九头蛇的训练，但巴基就是不说，终于有一天在床上，史蒂夫对巴基说：我来测试一下你，你说对了我就动一下，说不对我就退出来一点。





	【盾冬】Assassin

史蒂夫很好奇九头蛇的训练，但巴基就是不说，终于有一天在床上，史蒂夫对巴基说：我来测试一下你，你说对了我就动一下，说不对我就退出来一点。

 

总之，这是一个关于Assassin的故事。

 

“巴基，头发要擦干。”史蒂夫皱着眉头看着巴基还在向下滴着水的头发，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，“不然会感冒的。”

 

巴基倒是不太在意的刷着牙说：“我不会。”

 

史蒂夫在壁橱里拿了一条干净的毛巾走向浴室，像是表达他的不满似的狠狠地揉搓着巴基的头发，巴基被他摇的磕到牙齿，只好腾出一只手按住在他头上肆意横行的手：“史蒂夫，轻一点。”

 

“那你下次记得擦头发。”史蒂夫放缓了动作，从搓揉改成用毛巾挤压着吸收头发上的水分。

 

巴基吐出最后一口漱口水，含糊的应答着。

 

巴基看着镜子里的史蒂夫轻柔的近乎小心翼翼的擦拭着他的头发，活像一直温顺的大金毛，不由得弯了嘴角。

 

“你笑什么？”这是巴基找回记忆后露出的为数不多的笑容，他的笑容让史蒂夫的心情也好起来。

 

“你。”

 

“我？”史蒂夫擦头发的动作缓了下来，“笑我什么？”

 

“像只狗狗。”

 

史蒂夫伸手弹了一下巴基的脑袋，在他反应过来之前反手用毛巾把巴基的头盖住，另一只手去挠他的痒痒肉：“像什么？”

 

巴基笑得只往浴室外逃。

 

史蒂夫一把把他抓回来扛在肩上，一边走向大床一边打着他的屁股：“我给你三秒钟重新思考。”

 

史蒂夫把巴基放在床上，掀开盖在他脸上的毛巾，巴基被灯光刺的眯了眯眼：“头发没擦干，会感冒。”

 

“我记得刚才有人说他不会感冒。”史蒂夫吮吸着他的下唇，在离开嘴唇的间隙拉出一道银丝。

 

巴基闭着眼享受着亲吻，唇上的体温的突然离开让他睁开了眼，史蒂夫就在眼前，直直的盯着他，他抬起头想要继续这个吻，却被躲开了。

 

史蒂夫挑了挑眉：“现在告诉我我像什么？”

 

“男…男朋友！”这显然不是史蒂夫想要的答案。

 

“……老公”

 

史蒂夫凑近又淘气的突然离远：“这虽然不是我想的，但是我也接受。”

 

他们继续了这个吻。

 

房间的气温逐渐上升，但两人谁也不愿意离开谁。    吻一点一点的深入。  
    

巴基从口中溢出的细碎的呻吟一点一点的侵蚀着史蒂夫的理智，他的手开始慢慢向下，隔着棉质内裤玩弄着小史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫一只手扣着巴基的手，另一只手配合着巴基将自己的裤子褪下。

 

史蒂夫的手抚摸着巴基软软的胸脯，一下轻一下重的摸着他敏感的乳头，这让巴基情不自禁的扭动着自己的腰想要的更多，手也不自觉的在解巴基衣服的扣子。

 

史蒂夫离开巴基的唇，一路向上，鼻尖，眼睛，发鬓，耳垂。

舌头不安分的在外耳廓舔舐，发出淫靡的声音，由外耳廓向内耳发起进攻，巴基敏感的叫了出来:“啊……史蒂夫…不要…痒……”

但他并没有任何停下的意思，反而用气声贴着身下人的耳朵说:“不。”接着更加投入的享用着巴基的耳朵。

 

“看来某人已经迫不及待了。”史蒂夫感受到巴基勃起的阴茎调笑道，下半身的硬物恶趣味似的在身下人的股间顶撞着。

“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫三两下扒掉了巴基的裤子，小巴基从束缚中弹出来，向他问了个好。史蒂夫滚烫的手顺着巴基的肚脐向下，经过他的冠状沟和马眼，一阵酥麻感顺着脊椎一路来到大脑，快感像闪电一样在巴基脑子里炸开，他舒服的哼哼了两下。

食指触到一个小小的洞口，一点一点的深入，感觉到异物的入侵让巴基皱起了眉，食指开始在穴口周围探索，温软潮湿小穴紧的令人发指，史蒂夫迅速的做着扩张，引的小穴开始轻微的收缩，这时候他就把自己的分身插了进来。

 

“啊…唔…史蒂夫…疼…”Bucky的眼睛红红的，闪着泪光，带着祈求的语气说道。

 

Steve吻吻Bucky的眼角:“我们慢慢来。”

 

硕大的阴茎在没有润滑液的小穴里进退两难。史蒂夫一个着急竟把这一步忘了。

 

“史蒂夫，我想要……”巴基的眼睛里带着情欲，嘴巴微微张着，仿佛在索求更多。

 

史蒂夫用尽了自己的自制力才没有一下顶到底。

 

“啊…唔…”巴基的腿开始乱蹬起来。

 

史蒂夫恶趣味的用力顶了一下。

 

“嗯唔……”巴基脸上染起红晕，两条腿盘上史蒂夫的腰，被压在身上的人顶了一下之后，夹在腰两侧的腿夹的更紧了。

“是这里吗？”史蒂夫坏笑着，顶撞那个区域的频率逐渐加快。

“啊唔……嗯……”

身下人抓紧了床单，咬着下唇扭动着腰，史蒂夫知道他要高潮了，却偏偏在这个时候停了下来。

 

“史蒂夫……”巴基把目光聚焦在史蒂夫脸上，有些讨好的捏了捏他的耳垂，“求求你了……”

 

“求我什么？”

 

巴基试了试自己动，却发现自己被他压的死死地，只好继续恳求到：“动一动…”

 

“像这样吗？”史蒂夫把阴茎退出来一点，又插到底。

 

“对对。”巴基仰着头，乞求更多。

 

“如果我问你问题你会回答吗？”巴基的小穴每收缩一下，史蒂夫的自制力就裂开一条小缝。

 

“嗯嗯我会…”巴基难受的扭着腰。

 

“你在九头蛇的时候他们都训练你什么？”

 

巴基愣了一下，别开了脸，一副不想回忆痛苦的表情。史蒂夫真的就差一点就心软了，但是好奇心战胜了一切，他猛地把自己的老二从巴基的穴口里撤出，突如其来的空虚让巴基感到难受。

 

“我说我说你先插进来…”

 

史蒂夫本来想说你先说我再动，但是看着巴基撅着嘴泪眼汪汪的委屈表情立刻败下阵来。

 

史蒂夫只把龟头插了进去。

 

“再多一点……”巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子，不断的亲吻着。

 

“…不行，你不说我就退出去了。”史蒂夫现在开始赞美自己的四倍自制力。

 

“好好好。早上五点半起，十分钟收拾，五点四十开始负重跑三十英里，九点开始上课，上课前会有听力考试和单词测验，上课的内容差不多是阅读理解口语训练小作文翻译之类的，三天一小考五天一大考十天一个测验周，还有各种极端环境的体能训练，格斗训练……”说着说着巴基就回忆起了那段痛苦的岁月，声音越来越小，最后嘟囔了一句，“头发每天大把大把的掉……”

 

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，他知道九头蛇变态，没想到这么变态，本想问学语言折磨人干嘛，突然想到巴基是特工，他们的任务需要而已。

 

“所以你会说几门语言…？”

 

“十五。”

 

史蒂夫俯下身亲吻着他的眼睑，鼻翼，嘴唇：“受苦了宝贝……”

 

在抽插了几下之后史蒂夫重新想起了自己的目的。

 

对史蒂夫的停止行为巴基表示极为不满：“你能不能专心一点？？”

 

“那我来考考你，看你有没有忘记？”

 

“妈的老子不做了！”巴基气呼呼的想要推开身上的人，但根本使不上劲。

 

“确定吗？”史蒂夫开始重新动起来，九浅一深的频率让巴基的愤怒化成了一摊水。

 

“嗯……唔…快，快一点……”

 

在巴基高潮前史蒂夫又停下了，气的巴基想要抡起左手给他一拳，史蒂夫却好像早就料到了一样提前扣死了他的左手。

 

“我考考你？”

 

“好好好。”

 

“用俄语怎么说fu*k”

 

“Ебать"  
 

“用法语呢?”

 

“Baiser."

 

“法语性感多了，但是我更喜欢英语一点。”史蒂夫一点一点的深入小穴，巴基友出被填满的满足的呻吟。“那用西班牙语操你昵?”

“Jode - --jodete.Steve, un poco mas fuerte.(再用力一点)”

史蒂夫用实际行动回答了他。

‘最后两个问题。”史蒂夫再一次在巴基高潮前停下，“拼一下刺客这个词。”

“这是什么傻逼问题?”巴基翻了个白眼，“快点动!”

 “不回答我就退出来，然后这可不是请求人的语气。”

 “Fine ! A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N !”

 “把这个词分成三个词。”

 “…… ass, ass, in…?”

“所以你喜欢屁股里插着东西是吗?”史蒂夫舔着巴基的耳垂轻声道。

“史蒂夫!”巴基红了脸，像是被戳穿谎言的小朋友，扯过一旁的被子盖住脸。

史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的脸颊:“还做吗?”

被子下的头点了点。


End file.
